Possession
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Arthur is possessive when it comes to Merlin. When he finds out he hurt Merlin and starts to distance himself from him, Merlin, with the help of Morgana plan to get 'his Arthur' back. Rated 'M' for saftey. AU. Please R


_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**Just a short one shot. Something that just popped into my head.**_

_**Thank you to cathcer1984 for checking it over. You're the best :D**_

_**Rated 'M' to be on the safe side.**_

* * *

Merlin and Arthur had been seeing each other for eight weeks. When Merlin first saw Arthur, six words came to mind. _'He wouldn't look at me twice.'_

When Arthur saw Merlin for the first time, only one word came to mind. _'Mine.'_ Within the first three hours of first seeing each other, Arthur had Merlin pinned under him in his bed, panting and withering whilst murmuring his name.

Since then Arthur and Merlin had spent everyday together. As the weeks went on Merlin found out something about Arthur. He was possessive, so possessive that Arthur would growl and throw someone a look if they so much as smiled at Merlin.

Arthur was so possessive, Merlin loved it, so much so, that he would get guys to look at him that way and whilst thinking of Arthur, Merlin would blush. This action would cause Arthur to take Merlin to his or Arthur's flat, (whichever was closest) and fuck Merlin into the mattress.

It was a week and half ago when Arthur showed his possessive side again and took Merlin home where he straddled Arthur, bouncing up and down with his head thrown back whilst Arthur kept a tight hold of Merlin, thrusting his hips up, asking Merlin who he belonged to and when Merlin shouted out that he belonged to him, Arthur would shout _'mine'_ and cum deep inside his boyfriend.

* * *

It was the following morning after having a cuddle that Merlin got up to use the bathroom and came back and panicked when he saw the hurt on Arthur's face. "Arthur what's wrong?"

"Baby your hips."

Merlin looked down and saw that he had small bruises where Arthur had held him the night before.

* * *

Since that morning after Arthur did nothing but apologize and let it show on his face how he felt because of hurting Merlin, Arthur wouldn't go past holding his hand or putting an arm around Merlin when Merlin burrowed himself against Arthur's side.

It had been twelve days and Merlin hadn't had so much as a kiss from Arthur. He wanted his Arthur back. But how to do it.

"Merlin." Merlin looked up from his book and saw Morgana run into the cafe and sit down opposite him. "What's with the smile?"

"I have found a way that will hopefully get you your Arthur back. Even I am hoping this works as he is miserable at the moment."

"How?"

Morgana opened up the folded piece of paper she was holding and flattened it out on the table for Merlin to read. "The fair that opens tonight needs a male on the kissing booth?"

"Yes Merlin. I will get Arthur there and make sure he sees you. I will whisper the right words in his ear and I will promise you that before you go to sleep tonight you will have your Arthur once again."

"I don't know..."

"Please Merlin. Anything is worth a try. How will you know if you don't try."

Merlin sighed. "Okay."

* * *

It was that evening when Merlin arrived at the fair when a bloke showed him to the booth and explained in what he had to do. "Now there might be some guys." he explained.

"That doesn't matter. I prefer the male sex anyway."

"Oh. Will kissing girls be alright?"

"It will be fine. As long as I don't breath in their perfume and think of my partner then it will be fine." Merlin said, smiling reassuringly.

"Ah. Okay then. We open in twenty minutes so I suggest that you get yourself a couple bottles of water to keep underneath as the kissing booth is very popular and giving your looks I know this will make quite a bit of money tonight."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Good. Because it was meant as one." the man said, looking Merlin up and down before leaving him be.

"Tell me again why you dragged me out to this fair again Morgana."

"To hopefully put a smile back on that miserable face you have had for the past week and half."

"A fair with a few rides will not make me feel better Morgana."

"Then what would?"

"Just leave it."

"Merlin."

"Morgana I said leave it."

"No Arthur I mean Merlin. Look." she said and pointed just to the left of them and Arthur stood and watched as Merlin kissed a girl whom blushed before walking away and saw a bloke walk up to Merlin next and hand over his money.

"This must be what Merlin meant."

Arthur's head snapped to his sister. "What do you mean?"

"Well Merlin said he wanted to try and get a job that pays cash so you and he can go away for a couple of days and try and sort things out because he says he misses you and wants 'his Arthur' back. He said he found something that will pay him at the end of each night but he didn't tell me what."

When Arthur didn't answer, Morgana looked at her brother to see him angry. "Arthur?"

Arthur ignored Morgana and stormed over to the kissing booth and pushed the bloke who was about to kiss Merlin out of the way and emptied his wallet onto the counter before jumping over it and taking Merlin into his arms. "You're _mine_ Merlin."

Merlin smiled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "Always." Merlin managed to answer before Arthur crashed his lips upon Merlin's, biting his lips and then soothing it with his tongue before thrusting said tongue into the brunet's mouth.

"Oi what do you think you are doing?" said the bloke who Arthur pushed out of the way.

Arthur pulled back and looked over his shoulder. "Getting my money's worth."

"For a kiss like that with him. I'll empty my wallet as well."

"I don't think so. You want him you will have to go through me first as he is mine."

"Possessive aren't you."

"That's why I love him. And I wouldn't have him any other way." Merlin said.

Arthur turned and looked at Merlin. "No more of this nonsense. From now on the only one you get to kiss is me."

"I have no problems with that."

Arthur held Merlin's hand in his and dragged him from the booth and were halted when the man whom took Merlin on stopped them. "He can't leave. He has made more than we normally take."

"I don't give a fuck. I am taking my boyfriend home with me and there is nothing you can do to stop me." Arthur said as he held on to Merlin close as they both walked off the fair leaving a smiling Morgana watching after them.

"You have let other people kiss you Merlin. I think taking you home and showing you just who you belong to is in order don't you."

"Yes Arthur." Merlin agreed with a smile on his face, his arms wrapping themselves around Arthur. Merlin had to remember to thank Morgana when he could as she was right. Thanks to her, he had his Arthur back.

* * *

_**The end.**_

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**Review? :)**_


End file.
